A Christmas Night
by Kuro Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: Naruto decides to spend his Christmas Eve with Sasuke, when Sasuke starts acting weird during the movie...Typical SasuNaru one-shot for Christmas, shounen ai ONLY
1. A Christmas Eve

**Hey, everyone! It's the Christmas one-shot that I said I'd write! It's not that good, but enjoy it! :D**

**

* * *

**

Part 1

**Naruto's POV**

Movies. That was all that was in front of Naruto's eyes: movies, movies, and even more movies. He was tired of those being the only things he'd seen for the past five minutes. It wasn't really that long, but he still hated it. He was used to fun, excitement, movement, change. This was plain, and boring.

"Ne, Sasuke, can't you just choose the movie?!" Naruto called out, expecting the brunette to either refuse, grunt, or just stay silent. This time, the response was the third choice. "Damn it, Sasuke, why am I even here?"

Naruto started grumbling inaudible things when said brunette walked into the room, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I don't know…Why are you here?" His voice was mocking, with a touch of curiosity.

"Che~ Teme! I need something to do for Christmas Eve, that's why I'm here!"

"Hn. And you couldn't have asked Sakura?"

"She's having a party. I didn't want he intrude." He snorted at that.

"Iruka?"

"He's busy."

"Kakashi?"

"That's who Iruka is busy with."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, and though it was rather dark, Naruto could swear that there was a slight pink that painted his cheeks. However, it disappeared quickly, as Sasuke seemed to recollect himself. Naruto grinned with amusement at knowing something the bastard didn't. It made him feel superior to the Uchiha, even though he knew he wasn't.

"Hinata? Kiba?"

"On a date."

"Shino?"

"Why would I want to hang out with bug boy?"

"Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino?"

"Um…I think they're having a threesome." Both boys grimaced at that. They just couldn't imagine a threesome, but they'd leave the three to it.

"TenTen, Lee, and Neji?"

"TenTen and Lee are on a date, and Neji's in Suna…"

"What about Gaara? You could have asked him to come over here."

"He's the Kazekage. He can't just come over anytime a friend wants to see him! That's why Neji's in Suna."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying to think of anyone else the blonde could spend the night with, but his mind turned up blank. There were a lot of people even he wouldn't want the blonde to spend time with, and it would simply take too long to get to Suna, so he couldn't send him there, either.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Spending time with me can't be that bad!"

"No comment."

"Che~ Teme!"

"…" The silence indicated that Sasuke had ended the conversation. Naruto, in response, directed his best glare at Sasuke, but it had no effect. As most people knew, when he wanted to truly glare, he just ended up looking like a cute little puppy. Instead, his lips folded in his familiar pout. Sasuke turned his face to his and looked at him, as if asking, 'Is that supposed to be a glare?'

The blonde turned away, now at least a little pissed, and randomly grabbed a movie out of the shelf. He'd never imagined how enormous the Uchiha's collection of movies would be, especially since Sasuke didn't seem like the type who watched movies often. When he'd asked, the brunette had just replied that he'd stopped watching movies years ago, and that the collection was his parents, before they'd moved away to who knows where.

On the way to the living room the two fought some more, looking like the worst of enemies, seemingly ready to kill each other. In truth, they were the best of friends, which was why Naruto had decided to spend his Christmas Eve with him, instead of alone, like the past sixteen years. Naruto trusted Sasuke like he trusted no one but himself: as if Sasuke were a part of himself. He'd even brought Sasuke back to Konoha when the boy had decided to move in with his parents, and no matter how much of a bastard the Uchiha was being, he liked being with him. They knew each other like they knew themselves.

Without paying attention, Naruto popped the movie into the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and headed over to the large leather couch. One enjoyable thing about being with Sasuke was that his parents were rich: he had tons of things that Naruto would never dream of having. And Naruto, being Naruto, assumed that since they were best friends, he could help himself to all of it. Not that Sasuke really minded; he didn't even notice it anymore.

"You go the Princess Diaries two, dobe?"

The voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts, though he wasn't really thinking of anything in particular. Christmas usually did that to him, making him seem distant.

"Yeah, so what, teme?"

"Nothing, I just never knew you were such a girl." Naruto may have been distant and completely out of it, but he always knew when Sasuke called him a girl, which immediately brought him back to reality.

"I'm not a girl, teme!" Naruto huffed out, angry. "I picked it out randomly, so I didn't know which one it was! If you have something against it, then why don't you go get another movie?"

"I don't really care what movie we watch, dobe."

Sasuke headed over to the couch that Naruto sat on, and flopped down next to the blonde, grabbing the remote from him, in the meanwhile.

"Teme, give that back!"

"Why? It's not like you'll even bother to turn on the movie, much less the TV, looking at how spaced out you are, dobe."

Naruto gave up after that. He knew Sasuke had a point. As Sasuke pressed play, Naruto stared at the screen, not really watching what was going on. Behind his azure eyes, he was lost in an endless maze. Naruto just thought about what the villagers would be doing at this time of the year; they would be spending time with their loved ones, like most Japanese usually did during this time. Those unfortunate enough to not have a lover yet would most likely get one by the end of the night, or they'd be hanging out at a party with their friends. Most teenagers wouldn't be unlucky enough to be caught inside with their families, a bore for sure.

He sighed inwardly: he shouldn't have been complaining, since at least this year, he had someone to spend time with. Sakura had invited him to her party, but even an idiot could have seen that all the people there were lovers. No matter how much they tried to be nice to him, he'd have felt left out anyway. It wasn't really their fault: it was just that he wanted something else, something special.

He could have also asked one of the girls in his fan club to spend the night with him, or accepted one of their offers, but there were a few reasons he never would. One was that he feared for his and his unlucky partners life if the rest of the fan club found out about their date, which they undoubtedly would. The fact that he'd spend the night with Sasuke was all over Konoha almost as soon as he'd appeared in front of Sasuke's house sporting a big smile. The other reason was that he'd only date someone special. He didn't want to be one of those people who jumped from lover to lover, just trying to be satisfied with one more special than the others. He wanted someone who he knew he could trust with his life and his heart. He wanted someone who'd love him for who he was. Obviously, he didn't know anyone like that, so that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He sighed again at the depressing thought. Christmas was the one time of the year he didn't want to be depressed.

"What's wrong dobe?"

Naruto hadn't realized that he'd sighed out loud.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Obviously you aren't really watching the movie, and you just sighed. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong! I was watching the movie!"

"Oh yeah? Well then what just happened then?"

"Um…uh…They fell in water! Yeah, that's what happened!"

"What happened before that, dobe?" Sasuke turned to look at him, his face unusually close to the blonde's. Sometime while he was spacing out Naruto had unconsciously put his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. Their faces were only about two inches apart, maybe less. Suddenly, Naruto was extremely conscious of Sasuke being so near him, a pale hand on the tan one, shoulders, arms, and legs still touching. All those places felt intensely warm at the moment. Part of his mind was happy about the contact, but most of it was confused. He wanted to know what was going to happen next, since they couldn't just stare at each other when they were so close. Naruto didn't have to wait long for his answer.

Soft warm lips dropped down to meet his, pushing him back against the couch. They weren't forceful at all, but gentle and slow instead, as if testing to see the limits. A few moments later the same pair of lips started moving against his, and a tongue poked out, nudging his, asking for entrance. Naruto unknowingly granted it, his mind still unable to register what was going on. He just knew that he liked it. Sasuke's tongue snaked its way into his mouth, tracing around every face of it. He licked his way slowly and gently around the blonde's mouth, being careful to touch every part of it, mapping out the structure. Before long, Naruto responded to the warm feeling inside his mouth, and felt the intrusion. He tried to fight it, not really trying to force it out, just testing it.

That was when his senses came back to him. He realized that he was sitting on the couch, his back pressed against it, with Sasuke on top on him, attacking his mouth. Naruto did the thing that seemed most sensible in that situation: he pushed Sasuke back with all the force he could muster at the moment. That send the brunette flying back to the table right in front of the TV, bent over in pain. Naruto quickly got up and ran out of the room, heading for the bathroom, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Sasuke had just kissed him. Sasuke. And he'd undeniably kissed back, even if he had stopped. As he faced the mirror, he saw tears falling down his face. He was crying. His thoughts were in a jumble: he didn't know what he should do in a situation like this.

It was true that he wanted to be kissed by someone, to be held, to just be needed, and loved. However, he didn't think it was fair to take advantage of Sasuke like that, especially if the brunette had serious feelings for him.

He couldn't just let him off the hook either. Naruto couldn't act like nothing had happened, especially since it had evoked such powerful feelings in him.

A very large part of Naruto wanted to stomp back into the room and claim Sasuke's lips as his again. But he couldn't do that: he was simply too scared, and he still didn't know if he really liked the other boy. He wanted to stay true to both of them without ruining their friendship. After this, it was going to be kind of hard to do that, he realized.

He didn't know what to do, except to wipe away his tears and wash his face.

**Sasuke's POV**

He knew it had been a bad idea to just go up to his dobe and kiss him like that out of nowhere, especially since he seemed so out of it. He hadn't expected the blonde to kiss back like he had either. His mind screamed at him for acting on impulse like that, since all the possible results were bad, seeing as Naruto had forced him off of him. Obviously, the blonde didn't love him back.

Pain had shot up his back giving Naruto a chance to escape him. But, there really wasn't a point. When Naruto had shown up at his doorstep, he couldn't have been happier, but he knew he'd have to keep a restrain on himself. Truthfully, he hadn't watched the movie either, instead spent the whole time staring at the blonde, who, thankfully, hadn't noticed.

He hadn't meant to kiss him either. He'd meant to be someone the blonde could talk to, especially when he was acting so spaced out. His body had just moved on its own after seeing how sad Naruto had looked at the moment. Above all, he just wanted Naruto to be happy, and part of his mind had apparently thought that the blonde would be if they kissed. Even an idiot could have told him it was a stupid thing to do.

But Sasuke didn't plan to sit back and mope around about it either. He would try to talk to Naruto about it, apologize, make up an excuse for it, something. He just wouldn't sit and be depressed. He'd even disappear from the dobe's life if that made him happy.

After massaging his back for a while, until the pain subsided enough to let him stand without wincing, Sasuke headed towards the bathroom that he'd seen Naruto head to. Once there, he banged on the door. For a while, there was no answer, and he was about to bang on it again, when Naruto opened the door on him with his arm still raised. Sasuke opened his mouth, about to say something, but the door was slammed on his face

He resumed his pounding, after the general shock of the slammed door had subsided, and spoke at the same time. Naruto at least had to listen to him, damn it!

"Naruto, open up! Please just listen to me!"

Silence. No response.

"Damn it, Naruto! Look, we kissed, and the world didn't fall apart! Neither of us ended up getting hurt! Nothing happened, except that we kissed!" What the hell Sasuke? What were you saying? These were not the words he should have said. These were what he wanted to say, but what he should have done was a lot more important than what he wanted to. However, he could not stop himself anymore.

"And you liked it, so stop ignoring me as if you hate me, Naruto! I-I love you!" As soon as those words had left his mouth he regretted them. His hands clasped right over his mouth, as if to stop him to say anymore, but Sasuke knew he had nothing more to say. Now, Naruto knew his only secret. Now, Naruto would cease to talk to him forever. He'd just ruined his own life. Sasuke knew very well that without Naruto he didn't have anything.

Sasuke was about to turn around and walk away when the door opened to show a flustered Naruto. He looked as if he would start crying any moment. Silence surrounded both of them until the brunette finally decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he whispered out. He truly was sorry: he hadn't meant to hurt Naruto, and didn't want him to cry.

He hadn't expected Naruto to jump on him right after that, crying anyway, hugging him fiercely. They stayed like that for a long time, Sasuke didn't know how long, but eventually Naruto started to speak.

"S-Sasuke! I d-don't know if I l-like you or not yet, b-but I liked k-kissing you!" His voice broke at the end, and he'd started hiccupping. Sasuke sighed in relief, and started smiling. That meant at least he had a chance. It felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders and heart. He hugged the blonde in his arms back. Warmth filled his stomach.

"It's okay, dobe. You don't have to like me, yet. Go out with me. Just give it a try." None of it was a question, just a long statement. It still gave Naruto a chance to back out without being regretful. Sasuke wasn't too worried about Naruto's answer. He'd already said yes to him anyway. Sasuke felt a small nod against his neck. He hugged his blonde even closer to him, and walked back to the living room, and sat him down, both staring at the black screen. He felt Naruto curl and snuggle up to him.

Sasuke smiled.

**Naruto's POV**

Hearing the words "I love you" from Sasuke's mouth had sent his heart pounding at a dangerous, and highly embarrassing, rate. When Sasuke had asked him to go out with him, he'd flushed so hard he couldn't look up at his face. Instead he'd just nodded. But, as he snuggled up to Sasuke, he realized he wanted to hear it again. He voiced his opinion.

"Ne…Sasuke…say it again…please?"

"Hm? Say what again, dobe?"

"What you said a while ago…"

"Um…what do you want me to -" As realization dawned on Sasuke, he flushed up, and shook his head. "No. That was an accident."

That left Naruto disappointed. He really wanted to hear it again, and he knew Sasuke was lying when he denied it.

"Fine, teme, just be like that!" Naruto punched Sasuke, but it was a half-hearted punch. But even if they had started going out, it didn't mean that things would be any different between them. They just kiss and hold hand and stuff…right? Naruto sure hoped so.

He turned to look out the window, and saw little white flurries falling.

"Hey, Sasuke, lets go outside for a minute, shall we?"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, a bit surprised and obviously confused.

"Okay, let's go."

They both grabbed a coat, scarves, and hats to be warm in the freezing weather. It was extremely cold in Konoha, especially during the winter time.

Naruto made Sasuke close his eyes, and closed the door behind them once they were outside. Like this, they were sheltered from the snow, since they were standing on Sasuke's porch.

"Naruto what are you-mnph!" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto neatly leaned up to the taller boy and kissed him, softly. Sasuke was supposed to keep his eyes closed, but they snapped open the moment he felt cold chapped lips on his. He liked the feeling of them there. He returned the pressure of the kiss, making it a memorable night.

* * *

**The second part isn't really even a part, just a few lines that I didn't think would go well with this story...**

**Like it? Hate it? Know anyway to improve it? Just let me know if you have any ideas, okay?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone! **


	2. A Christmas Day

**Yay!! It's NEW YEARS!! And finally my computer is letting me update the last part of this (it wasn't letting me before :P)**

**ENJOY!!!**

**The Next Morning…**

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side, happy to just be by each other, even if neither were sure whether Naruto returned Sasuke's feelings or not. At the moment, it didn't really matter to either.

They were just content, until they heard the girls whispering. Now both knew that whispering girls were never a good thing, but when one of them came up to them, stared, giggled, smiled, and walked away, without attacking either of them, they were worried, and just a tiny bit curious.

So, they asked Sakura what had happened.

"Oh, you don't know?" When the two males shook their heads, she smirked a true Uchiha-like smirk. "Well then, I'll just leave this here."

She grabbed something from her pocket, put it down, and walked away.

Naruto and Sasuke were both curious as to what the square photograph was, so they fought to see who could turn it over first.

Sasuke won, but when he saw the picture, he wished he hadn't.

Both of the boys were immediately beet red.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" was heard all over the village that Christmas day.

* * *


End file.
